Why I Love Eid al-Fitr More Than I Love Summer In 2017?
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Eid al-Fitr comes to life again! This new story of mine tells about the Arbuckles' summer tradition that coincides with the joy of Eid, when Jon officially married Liz after 38 years of dating and remained single! And, Garfield also agreed with their wedding that are scheduled to be held on the Sunday evening of Eid! But, will the ceremony go colorful as planned?
1. Hello, Eid! Goodbye, Ramadan!

**"Why I Love Eid al-Fitr More Than Summer in 2017?"**

 **-Chapter 1: Hello, Eid! Goodbye, Ramadan!-**

(8:00 AM. Wednesday, 21 June 2017):

One warm morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Garfield was sitting at the dining room, drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly, Jon appeared and told him that today was the 'first day of Summer'!

"Hey, Garfield! Today was the first day of Summer! It's time to hit the ol' wading pool!" said Jon.

Jon leaves the dining room for a while. Then, Jon returns with some 'embarrassing' swimsuits!

"Tah-dah!" continued Jon, showing his 'Wade' lifebuoy with snorkels, shorts and shoulder-buoys!

"Hello, Summer! Goodbye, Dignity!" said Garfield.

After that, Garfield remembered one 'embarrassment', which occurred 4 months ago, on Winter!

 _(26 February 2017):_

 _Garfield was imagining that he was having a vacation at the hot beach. He looks at the waves, the sands and the sun which him gives the warm air. Then, he saw a chair and a glass of iced juice. After that, he sat on the chair, took the juice and relaxed comfortablly. Suddenly, a human voice announced something unfair._

 _"And now here's Chuck with the forecast..." said the voice._

 _"Looks like another eight to ten inches of snow tonight, Stu!" continued the voice._

 _Garfield woke up from his imagination upon hearing the unfair announcement, thus returns him to the real world where the front lawn was ambushed by thick snow at the outside for tonight!_

 _(Meanwhile, in the dining room):_

 _Jon and Liz was having some hot coffee when they suddenly heard a weeping voice of Garfield!_

 _"What's that?" asks Jon._

 _"It sounds like a cat weeping" replied Liz._

Once Garfield finished recalling Winter's embarrassment, he confessed his relief about Summer!

"Winter embarrassed me back then! Now, today is the first day of Summer!" continued Garfield.

(8:00 PM):

"Why did you install some colorful festive lights? It's 6 months past Christmas!" asks Garfield.

"Tonight is the 27th night of Ramadan! So, that's why I'm installing it for tonight!" replied Jon.

(2:00 PM. Thursday, 22 June 2017):

One hot evening at the Arbuckles' backyard, Garfield and the snowman are talking for Summer.

"You know, I'm bored living on Winter! Why? I often have colds! So, that's why I escape from my usual season and arrived today, on the 2nd day of Summer! Well, I want to feel the warm air for the first time and I love summer!" said the snowman, who was then transformed to the puddle.

But it doesn't love you!" replied Garfield.

"How could you say that to me? I won't appear again, next Winter... Waa!" continued the puddle.

Garfield, who felt scared if the snowman won't meet him again on the next Winter, immediately apologized to the snowman, who turns into a puddle and said something motivational for him!

"I'm sorry for saying that word just now! Anyways, Eid al-Fitr still loves you!" apologized Garfield.

Then, the puddle reverts to a snowman, who felt excited again upon hearing Garfield's words of 'motivation'! After that, he thanks Garfield for making him strong again and asks for new clothes!

"Thanks for motivating me again! Anyways, where's my new clothes for Eid?" asks the snowman.

"You're welcome, and my owner with his girlfriend are creating 'em for us now!" replied Garfield.

(8:00 AM. Friday, 23 June 2017):

One hot morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Garfield was having naps. Suddenly, Jon came and announced a 'bad-turned-good' news.

"We're not taking a vacation this year. Instead, we'll just stay home and celebrate Eid al-Fitr with Liz, Mrs. Betty, Mr. Robert, Heather, Mom, Dad, Drusilla, Minerva, Aunt Ivy, Lyman and Doc Boy!" said Jon.

"Really? I thought we're on one!" replied Garfield.

Then, Jon's smartphone rings and once he answered the call, he founds out that the caller is Liz!

"Hello, Jon! What's your plans for Eid this year? I can't wait to meet you on this Sunday!" said Liz.

"How about a surprise wedding? We're dating but still remained single for 11 years!" replied Jon.

"How 'sweety-sweet' your plans are! I'll be bringing my family together on this Eid!" continued Liz.

"How 'cooly-cool' my plans are! I'll also bring my family together on this Eid, too!" continued Jon.

"Have a romantic Eid al-Fitr, Jon/Liz! ***kiss*** Bye! I'll meet you on this Eid!" continued Jon and Liz.

"It looks like that I'll be having a new family member soon! How lucky, am I?" continued Garfield.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED!-**


	2. Getting Sunburnt On The Day Before Eid!

**-Chapter 2: Getting Sunburnt on The Day Before Eid!-**

(8:00 AM. Saturday, 24 June 2017):

One hot morning, Garfield was having a tour near his backyard. Suddenly, he felt that the air was hotter than usual and once he looked to the sky, he felt shocked once the sun is above his head!

(Back at the Arbuckles' Residence):

Garfield returns to the dining room with his body melting. Then, Jon asks him if about warm airs!

"Is it warm out?" asks Jon, who was reading the newspaper at the time Garfield just have arrived.

"Somewhat!" replied Garfield, who can't describe the 'highest' heat that he saw near his backyard.

Then, he heard a doorbell ring and once Jon goes to the front door and opens it, he felt shocked to see Lyman and his entire family; Mom, Dad, Aunt Ivy, Drusilla and Minerva, and Doc Boy! They even bring dowries, too! After that, he invites them to enter inside his house to take their breaks! Then, he took his smartphone from the pocket and started dialing Liz, to inform about his family!

"Hello, Jon! What's your family's updates today?" asks Liz, who can't wait to meet Jon's parents.

"My family have arrived at my house! Now, bring your family together to my house!" replied Jon.

"Okay! Now, it's 8:30 AM! I'll reach there in 30 minutes from now! Please wait me!" continued Liz.

(9:00 AM):

Liz arrived at Jon's house and pressed the doorbell. Seconds later, Jon opened the door and felt excited to meet each other. Then, Jon invited Liz to enter inside his house and introduced her to his family. After that, his family members' felt shocked to see that their future family member is a beautiful veterinarian whom Jon met in 1979. Later, his family members introduce themselves!

"I'm going to introduce you to my future wife now! Her name is Dr. Elizabeth 'Liz' Wilson! She's a veterinarian to our most beloved cat, Garfield, and she used to reject me for a lot of times since our very first meet on 27 June 1979! But, who knows? Every time she rejects me, I transformed myself to a matured man in 27 years before we're officially becoming a matured couple in 2006! Now, after almost 38 years of dating and remained single, we're marrying tomorrow!" said Jon.

Upon hearing Jon's wedding announcement, his family members applaused with excitements!

"Liz, I'm your mother-in-law, and this is your father-in-law!' said Mom, pointing to Dad.

"Liz, I'm your brother-in-law, David, and this is your aunt-in-law, Ivy!" said Doc Boy, to Aunt Ivy.

"Auntie, we're your nieces-in-law! We're excited to meet you today!" said Drusilla and Minerva.

"Liz, I'm Lyman, and this is your new cat-in-law, Nermal!" said Lyman, to the Arbuckles' pet cat.

"Thanks, mom and dad! I'll be introducing you to my family members this evening!" replied Liz.

(8:00 PM):

Liz's family members arrived at Jon's house and Robert (Liz's dad) pressed the doorbell. Then, Jon opened the door and felt excited to see his future father-in-law and invited his family-in-law to enter his house and introduce them to his family. After that, his family members felt shocked to see that their future family-in-law is the wealthy family of a beautiful veterinarian (Jon's wife)! Later, his family members introduced themselves before their wedding night dinner starts, asap.

"I'm going to introduce you to my future family-in-law now! This wealthy man is my father-in-law, Robert! This beautiful woman is my mother-in-law, Betty and this cutest girl is my niece-in-law, Heather! I hope that all of you can become the best friends with them soon. Thanks!" said Jon.

"I'm your daughter's mother-in-law and this is her father-in-law!" said Mom, pointing to Dad.

"I'm your daughter's brother-in-law, David, and this is Aunt Ivy!" said Doc Boy, to Aunt Ivy.

"We're her nieces-in-law and we're excited to meet all of you tonight!" said Drusilla and Minerva.

"I'm Lyman, and this is your new cat-in-law, Nermal!" said Lyman, to the Arbuckles' pet cat.

"Thanks! Now, where's the dinner? We must celebrate their wedding!" asks Betty and Robert.

"Our dinner is served at the dining room! Let's go there now!" replied Mom and Dad Arbuckle.

"But, before that, can I have a look at my new social media updates about Eid now?" asks Jon.

"Sure, son! It determine the happiness of you and Liz's official wedding tomorrow!" replied Mom.

After that, Jon takes the smartphone out of his pocket and looked to the updates of Eid al-Fitr! Once he gain access to the social media, he felt shocked to see the status update of Eid al-Fitr, which shows its official date and it coincidentally falls on their scheduled wedding day, to love!

"This official date for Eid al-Fitr in 2017, as announced by Saudi Arabia, falls tomorrow; Sunday, 25 June 2017, equals to 1 Shawwal 1438! We wish you a blessed Eid!" said Jon's status update.

"Woo-hoo! Now, I have an exciting news which is that tomorrow is officially Eid al-Fitr!" said Jon.

"What are you waiting for? Let's join the wedding night dinner now, son!" replied Mom and Dad.

"Tomorrow is sure a colorful day for you and Liz's wedding! Congratulations!" replied Doc Boy.

"Thanks, mom, dad and Doc Boy! Now, I can't wait to go marrying Liz tomorrow!" continued Jon.

"And that's also the late George Michael's 54th birthday, too, Careless Whispers!" replied Lyman.

"Now, the official groom of Eid can kiss the official bride of Eid tonight!" replied Betty and Robert.

Finally, Jon and Liz kissed romantically. Once they've finished kissing, they head for their dinner!

 **-TO BE CONTINUED!-**


	3. Have Blessed Eid and Wedding, Arbuckles!

**-Chapter 3: Have A Blessed Eid and Wedding, Dear Arbuckles!-**

(7:00 AM. Sunday, 25 June 2017):

One hot morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Jon and Liz woke up from their romantic sleep at Jon's bedroom and goes to the bathroom to take their bath together. Once finishing their bathes, they return to their bedroom and changed clothes together. Minutes later, they go downstairs in their 'all-black' wedding outfits, which Jon wears his usual black coat and trousers with red bow and Liz wears her usual black dress with knee-level gown! Then, they showed their outfits off to their beloved family and they went speechless! Later, they congratulates them for their wedding!

"Congratulations for the wedding, Jon and Liz Arbuckle! We're proud!" said their family members.

"Thanks, mom and dad! We can't believe that we'll be family today!" replied Jon and Liz Arbuckle.

"You're welcome! And have a blessed Eid al-Fitr, too, **'** **hot lips'** **!** " continued their family members.

"And have some dips of festive-turned-romantic wedding, dear Careless Whispers!" said Lyman.

(2:00 PM):

"Jonathan Arbuckle, I'm marrying you off to Elizabeth Wilson on this blessed Eid al-Fitr's evening! Now, are you willing to accept Elizabeth the Bride, as your legal wife forever?" asks the preacher.

"I'm willing to accept Elizabeth Wilson as my legal wife forever, preacher!" replied Jon Arbuckle.

"Elizabeth Wilson, I'm marrying you off to Jonathan Arbuckle on this blessed Eid al-Fitr's evening! So, you want to accept Jonathan the Groom, as your legal husband forever?" asks the preacher.

"I want to accept Jonathan Arbuckle as my legal husband forever, preacher!" replied Liz Wilson.

"Then, do you agree with their blessed wedding, dear Arbuckles and Wilsons?" asks the preacher.

"We agree with their blessed weddings, preacher!" replied the families of Arbuckles and Wilsons.

"You, the handsome groom, are allowed to kiss the beautiful bride now!" continued the preacher.

Jon and Liz kissed! Once they've finished kissing, Jon complains that he feels so hot and thirsty!

"Boy, it's hot and I could use something cold to drink!" complains Jon, who feels hot and thirsty.

"It is a good idea!" replied Garfield, then snapping his fingers to ask for his cabana mouse's help.

Then, the cabana mouse came and only gives the cold drink to Garfield, which angers the groom!

"What about me?" asks Jon, who felt furious when Garfield got the drink but he get nothing at all!

"Go get your own cabana mouse!" replied Garfield, who remained cool and enjoyed his cold drink.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED!-**


	4. Friday On Mind, Monday On Calendar

**-Chapter 4: Friday On Mind, Monday On Calendar!-**

(10:00 AM. Monday, 26 June 2017):

One hot morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Garfield was thought of something on his calendar!

"I have Friday on my mind... But, Monday on my calendar!" thought Garfield who feels depressed.

(At the dining room):

Jon and Liz were drinking cups of vanilla latte and discussing about their unforgettable wedding!

"I can't believe that we're already married now, Liz! I feel like today was still yesterday!" said Jon.

"Yeah! That is the rewards for our most blessed, festive and romantic wedding, Jon!" replied Liz.

"You know it! We have been dating and remained single for 38 years since 1979!" continued Jon.

"And we're just married yesterday! How magic is that? Well, it looks like that the hard challenges that we have faced together for that long years was vanished with this wedding!" continued Liz.

"And also that the wedding that occurred yesterday was also unforgettable! Why? Just imagine, I'm really thirsty but his cabana mouse gave the ice cold water, just for Garfield!" continued Jon.

"Just forget that incident, honey! At least, our wedding is still okay as planned!" continued Liz.

"Yeah, Summer! Sometimes, it's cool! But, for the rest of 'em, it becomes unfair!" continued Jon.

"That's it! Don't blame Summer! Because, without Summer, there won't be Winter!" continued Liz.

"Okay! Sorry for blaming Summer! I'm just feeling humiliated for what happened!" continued Jon.

"Don't feel sad, honey! Because, after our wedding, we get a lot of ice cold water!" continued Liz.

"And, I'm still feeling grateful that Eid al-Fitr is still there! Thanks for our guests!" continued Jon.

"See? Behind the unfair heat of Summer, the blessings of Eid al-Fitr is still there!" continued Liz.

"Now, it's the second day of Eid al-Fitr and tomorrow will be a most special day!" continued Jon.

"Why is it that the third day of Eid al-Fitr will be a most special day, honey? Why?" continued Liz.

"Don't you remember the first day we meet at your veterinary clinic's office, Liz?" continued Liz.

"No, I don't remember! And, what's the date that we really met for the first time?" continued Liz.

"You don't know? Here, I'll tell the truth! The most special day is 27th June 1979!" continued Jon.

"What? That's tomorrow and that means, tomorrow will be our's 38th anniversary!" continued Liz.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED! (ON MY NEXT STORY)-**


End file.
